1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to piñatas and other novelty devices that hold a volume of candy or toys that are dispensed when the novelty device is opened. More particularly, the present invention relates to piñatas and like novelty devices that are refillable and reusable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a piñata is a figure that is filled with candy or small prizes. The figure is suspended and struck with a stick until it is broken and the contents spill onto the floor. The original piñatas were made from clay pots and the word piñata comes from the word ‘pignatta’ which means fragile pot. In Europe, the tradition of filling a piñata and striking it became religious activity associated with the first Sunday of lent. This religious tradition spread to Spain in the 14th century. Spanish missionaries then brought this tradition to the Americas. Native Aztec Indians had a similar game to celebrate the Aztec god of war and soon the two traditions merged.
Over the years, the use of a piñata changed from a religious activity to a celebration activity. Piñatas are now used to celebrate holidays and special days, such as birthdays.
Modern piñatas are no longer made of clay. Rather, for the sake of both cost and safety, most piñata are made of papier-mâché. However, the piñata is still filled with candy and small toys. The piñata is also still broken open by having blindfolded children take turns swinging a stick and trying to strike the piñata.
The act of blindfolding a child and then having that child swing a stick wildly toward a piñata presents obvious dangers. Often a blindfolded child swings a stick and strikes another child or a breakable object. Furthermore, when a child does strike a piñata, the piñata typically does not open fully. Rather, it opens a little and some candy falls out. This causes other children to run to the piñata while the blindfolded child is still swinging the stick. Again an obvious danger is presented.
In an attempt to make piñatas less dangerous, piñatas have been redesigned with non-violent release mechanisms. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,078, to Oquita, entitled Pull-Pin Piñata, a piñata is shown having a hidden door. Numerous strings are loosely glued to the door. Only one of the strings is tied to the door. If a child pulls one of the loosely glued strings, the string pulls free and the door remains closed. However, when a child pulls the one tied string, the door opens and the contents of the piñata fall to the floor.
Such prior art pull-string piñatas share one undesirable feature with traditional struck piñata. That feature is the inability to conveniently reassemble and refill the piñata so it can be used again. Thus, a piñata has remained a disposable, one-use item.
A need therefore exists for a new piñata design that has a non-violent release mechanism, yet enables the piñata to be repeatedly refilled and reused. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.